Discovering FanFiction
by Idol Princess
Summary: Humorous short stories about the teams learning about FanFiction. Pairings implied. Hyotei is updated! Advice: Just... try not to fall off your chair!
1. Seigaku

**I came up this randomly but i love it. it can make you laugh here and there and i think most character's personalities are the same. for the most part this is just for some laughs.**

**_NOTE_ - in this 'oneshot' (i dont like calling it that - feels weird) the charas r aware that they r a manga/anime and they come to discover our holy sanctuary called FanFiction As such, there will be mentions of pairings and something u might hate, not sure since im not u. This Is Simply Just My Opinion On Things. u can flame if u have problems but just be aware this is oringinally ment to be for laughs and entertainment.**

**Read and enjoy cuz i own nothing! (oh how i wish)**

* * *

><p><span>Discovery of FanFiction - Seigaku<span>

~After the Kontou Tournament (for, like, the millionth time), at Taka's sushi shop~

Everyone sat in complete silence as time dragged on until Momoshiro couldn't take anymore. The said boy banged his head against the table before looking up at his fellow teammates. "This is getting boring. How many times are we going to repeat this?" He paused for a second then pointed toward the hissing second year across from him. "Not that I mind that one episode. What was it called again? _Viper's Trouble_?"

Kaidoh glared as he began to speak until his rival stuffed sushi in his mouth. Glaring, he was more than happy to return favor. Once again, the two started their childish fight earning annoyed glares from their captain.

Fuji chuckled, sending shivers down everyone's spines. "At least this show how popular we are."

The bouncy energetic red head next the tensai moved so he could hang on him. "Mou, Fujiko, you're starting to sound like that one guy! Nya~"

"That one guy?" Momo questioned as he attempted to shove more sushi down Kaidoh's throat, though this time with Fuji's wasabi. (No doubt that Fuji is enjoying this.)

Taking out his data book, Inui flipped through a couple pages. "There is a 50% chance that he referring to Sengoku from Yamabuki."

"And the other 50%?"

"Atobe Keigo of Hyotei."

Everyone groaned as they tried to get the picture of the arrogant narcissistic man out of their heads.

"What about the Monkey King?"

The whole group turned to see their little freshman rubbing his eyes, half awake. "Echizen!"

Taka leaned over the counter with a smile. "So you're finally awake?"

"Hn."

Oishi shook his head. "Silent as ever, huh? Didn't he open up to us more at this point in time?"

"Saa, he probably knows that he is too adorably sexy to change."

Some coughed at Fuji's words while others just chose to ignore him.

"Anyway, that aside." The data man pulled out his laptop from his bag. "Take a look at this."

Eiji walked up behind Inui with Momo not too far behind. "Nya~ Inui, you actually put something other than your juice in there?"

The said boy pushed up his glasses making them gleam in the light. "Of course! I keep my data notebook in my bag until I find good data."

"Aa, sou..."

"As I was saying earlier," Inui typed away then turned it so the screen face them, "this site called is called FanFiction."

The sushi maker looked confused. "What's fanfiction?"

"It's where all our fans can write what they want about us." clarified Inui as Momo began fiddling with the site. "They can make us vampires, act like jerks, mix us with other storylines, or even become sadists."

As the last word left the data man's lips, all eyes - including Ryoma's - seemed to turn to Fuji who was peacefully eating some wasabi with his usual smile. "Saa, is something wrong?"

They all shook their head as they shouted at the same time. "No!"

"Is that so?"

_That was close!_

Adjusting his glasses once more, Inui coughed to get his team's attention. "On this site we currently have the total of 20,240 fanfics which puts us the 14th place on the popularity listing order."

"Damn, we're pretty popular."

"Oi, guys you won't believe this!" Momo shouted as he turned to face him with his finger point at the laptop accusingly.

"What's wrong, Momo?"

"More than half of these fics are about us being gay!"

"WHAT!"

Fuji just smiled as he took a sip of his drink. "Saa, I never saw that coming."

Everyone else sweatdropped. _He so did._

Their attention turned back to Momo as they heard the second year whistle.

"Momo?"

His purple eyes shift over to Eiji then to Oishi then back to Eiji. "You guys are a pretty popular couple. Your pairing goes by your doubles name: Golden Pair"

"Eh?"

The two boys blushed and glanced at one another.

Momo didn't stop there. He turned back to the screen as he continued to click away. "Ah! Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai are called the Dream Pair!"

Oishi chocked on food. "W-what?"

"Saa, who's the seme and who's the uke?"

"..."

"Moving on..." Momo's eyes scanned the site before widening. "It says here that there are over 1,600 fics of the Perfect Pair!"

Taka placed a plate of sushi at the table. "Who's the 'perfect pair'?"

The second year boy looked somewhat frightened and nervous as two names left his lips. "Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai."

Silence claimed the room as a new tension filled the air accompanied by someone's menacing aura.

"Then what about you, Momo?" Eiji asked hoping to tune done the danger.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's see..." A short pause. "I-I'm with A-Ann?"

Eiji turned away and went back to his seat. "I knew it."

"Eh?"

The tensai nodded. "That's true. After seeing on the courts that one day, there was no doubt that that was coming."

"Eh?"

"Actually, I thought that they would have gotten together by now."

"Ehhh?"

"Hm?" The group glanced at the surprised boy.

Taka pointed at Momo questionably. "Could it be... You never noticed?"

Ryoma - for the second time that night - spoke. "What do you expect? Takeshi Konomi-sensei made him that way."

"Echizen does have a good point."

"What the hell!"

"What is it now, Momo?" Tezuka sighed rubbing his forehead.

"These fans are traitors!"

"How so?"

The power player glared at Kaidoh who raised an eyebrow as he ate. "They dared to pair me up with Viper!"

The said player dropped his food and returned his rival's glare. "Fssh~ why would they pair me up with someone as brain-dead as you?" He grabbed the laptop and turned it around. "This-! Inui-sempai too!"

Inui snatched the electronic device from the angered boy the avoid it getting broken. However, Momo just grabbed it again and continued clicking on the names. He soon looked up with a small glare toward their captain.

"Is there something you wish to say?"

"Buchou..."

Tezuka cocked an eyebrow.

"You..." the second year looked at the older boy with sad puppy dog like eyes that was accompanied with tears, "betrayed us!"

Oishi looked shocked as he gaped at what the boy was saying. "Momo! Tezuka would never do such a thing!"

"Oh yeah? Well, take a look at this."

Taka and Eiji glanced at each before sitting next to brown haired boy. "What is it?"

"..."

They soon turned to face the stoic captain with the same teary look in their eyes.

"Tezuka..."

"...how could you..."

"...with Atobe?"

The caused the Tezuka to whirl around, almost choking. "A-Atobe?"

_Ah, and the stoic captain shows some emotion._

"That's right!"

"Not just him, but a few Rikkaidai players as well," Eiji stated, moving the mouse to click on a name as gasps were heard behind him.

"Tezuka..."

"Uso..."

"Buchou, I lost all respect for you."

The boy adjusted his glasses before attempting to calm his team damn. "Echizen, don't say that! I mean... Ugh... I need a break from this."

"Nya~ Lookie! Lookie! That Ryuuzaki girl is practically paired with each one of us as well as Hyotei and Rikkaidai!"

"How is that possible?"

"That ain't right. That ain't right."

"How in the world could someone even think about pairing that girl with someone OUTSIDE our team? That's like pairing Inui with Sengoku - no connection whatsoever!"

"True. The only person she ever really talks to is..."

All eyes turned to the freshman who looked thoughtful. "Who is she again?"

A few groaned as they went back to their food.

Fuji smiled and leaned closer to him. "Saa, Echizen, do you remember that girl with long braids that accompanies us sometimes?"

"Oh! Wobbly legs!" Ryoma stated with a nod of his head.

"Sou, her. Ryuuzaki Sakuno - our couch's granddaughter."

"Mada mada dane."

Fuji's smile widened. "Knew you'd say that."

"Man, it seems like a lot of people hate her and prefer us being gay."

"Really, Momo?"

"Fsshhh~ She does tend to give that annoyingly weak vibe every now and then."

The cat like red head pulled the laptop back toward him as Oishi walked up next to him. "What about Ochibi?"

Ryoma grunted as to say 'whatever' before leaning against Fuji and Tezuka in attempt to fall asleep again. The team couldn't tell if the two minded or not. 'He really does whatever he wants.'

"..." _He's... popular..._

"..." _OT3s, OT5s, OT6s... I feel sorry for him..._

"..." _Even I am paired with him..._

"Fssh~ What's wrong?"

The three in front in of the screen sat in complete silence. Eiji soon stood and walked over to the emerald haired boy.

Taka watched not too far away. "Eiji?"

"Ochibi?"

Ryoma opened a single eye for he didn't want to mess up his comfortable position.

"Gomen."

"About what, Eiji-sempai?"

The said red head placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're..."

"?"

"Considered the ultimate uke..."

Upon the acrobatics' announcement, the rest of the team wasn't sure how they should react. Sure, the boy was younger, smaller, and undeniably cute thus making him the perfect uke, but held back the slight surprise. However, it was Ryoma's question...

"...What's a 'uke'?..."

This made the captain next to flush and the tensai smile.

"Saa, I could SHOW what a uke is-"

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Momo instantly stood and pulled his friend away from the deadly third year. "Don't you even think about it, Fuji-sempai!"

Ryoma grumbled something similar to 'baka' and 'sempai-tachi' then fell asleep a good distance away from them. Meanwhile, Momo and Eiji already made their way back to the laptop.

"Oi, he has thousands of pairing names!"

"Uso! Name some!"

"Royal Pair - Atobe."

"He does act like a king... An arrogant one." Taka stated leaning against the counter. "The Prince of Tennis and the arrogant king."

"Hence his title 'Monkey King'!" Momo declared with a laugh.

"Thrill Pair - Fuji."

"Let me that! Oh my god, they really are paired."

"Poor guy."

"Saa, Echizen, shall we-"

"And read the next the next one, Eiji!"

"Sensual Pair - Yukimura."

"And that one's no better!"

"Moving on..."

"Pillar Pair - Tezuka."

"Saw that coming."

Their captain looked like he was about to speak when Inui cut him off.

"63% chance that they would have gotten together if they were gay."

"Fsshh~ Who says they're not?"

"Point taken."

"I'm not-"

"Save it for later, buchou. What's next?"

Eiji clicked a couple more times before for facing the awaiting crowd. "Sugar Pair - Mauri. Sleepy Pair - Jirou. Neko Pair... Me."

"Ehhhh?"

Oishi leaned closer then collapsed back down in his seat with a look of defeat.

Taka's eyes widened. "Eiji, you're paired with Echizen too? Marui and Jirou as well?"

A nod.

"Oishi has some competition~"

The vice-captain blushed a little as he tried to deny their words.

"You guys should take a look at this!"

Inui closed his data book (when did he take it back out?) and turned to the the second year. "What did you find?"

"Fuji-sempai and Echizen are girls!"

This remark caused everyone to choke on their food or drink.

"G-girls?"

"Momo, you must be mistaken!"

"No, look! Fem!Ryo - plain a day!"

"It's true! Nya~"

"That's no fun! What's the point of pairing people up if you change their gender? Now that's insulting."

"I think crossdressing, will be the only exception I will ever give!"

"Saa, that sounds like fun~"

"That's it! I'm done with this! Shut that off!" Tezuka glared at them like there was no tomorrow.

"But, Buchou-!"

Ignoring their protests the captian stood, walked over, shut the electronic, picked it up, and then promptly walked away. Inui instantly followed him out with Momo, Eiji, and Oishi not too far behind. Taka glanced at the snake and tensai before the tree of them agreed to go after them. The eight of them shouted and and argued with one another when Momo halted.

The acrobatic stopped with he noticed that the power player wasn't walking with them. "Momo?"

"I think we forgot about something?"

"Did we?"

"Saa..."

"Fujiko!"

"Tezuka, can I have that back now?"

"No."

"But FanFic-"

"Never mention the name of that site again!"

"Buchou!"

"What are we forgetting?"

"Homework?"

"To ask Ann out?"

"Fuji-sempai!"

"What? No harm done~"

.

Ryoma yawned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around, his golden eyes still blurry from his sleep.

"Sempai-tachi?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE<em> - ok well tell me what you think cuz i am considering of doing where Hyotei discover the site then maybe one of Rikkai. ur choice~**

**oh and the info in here is true btw most at least**

**also i do despise fem!ryo to some degree that goes for sakuno too since well i dislike the ides one changing their oringinal gender and sakuno is a bit to 'nervous' in my mind sooo yeah... i'll read some fanfic pertaining these everyone and a while tho**


	2. Rikkaidai

**oook sorry for the wait my brain was fried cuz of my stupid cold so this one might be as good as the Seigaku's but i hope you enjoy it anyway^^ However even if this one isnt what you expected it to be *evil laugh* I have Hyotei's _perfectly_ planned out! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am thankful for family, friends, and my laptop. Mostly for anime and manga and all the hot guys...(lol xD) i would more thankful if i could jump into an anime or manga or that someone let me own theirs (perfer PoT tho such a thing will _never_ happen *sigh* only in dreams)**

**anywho**

**Let The Fun Begin! **

* * *

><p><span>Wonders of FanFiction – Rikkadai<span>

~At some hot springs that you can find in other animes and such~

Kirihara stretched as he fell back onto one of the beanbag chairs in the room. "This is the best! I thought we would never sneak away from Konome-sensei!"

"It's _Konomi_ not _Konome_."

"Like I care! I'm just glad we escaped!"

"On top of that, that one team lost resulting in us getting free hot spring tickets!" Marui chimed in, popping one of his bubbles as he adjusted his robe.

Jackal turned another page of his book. "They had no chance in winning in the first place."

"Actually, they had 0.001% chance at defeating us."

The group sweatdropped.

"Isn't that still impossible?"

"Don't forget, Marui, we never played them before."

The second year ace twitched. "I never want to see them again!"

"Just because they tried to kiss you doesn't mean they are unworthy opponents." Yagyuu stated bouncing the Ping-Pong ball back to Marui who threw it at him.

Kirihara covered his ears and started humming. "I can't hear you!"

"Come on, Akaya."

"I'm not gay!"

"He doth protest too much."

He glared at his elder teammates then smirked as he turned to face the volley tensai with a look that said he had the perfect way to turn the tables. "Marui-sempai~"

The said auburn haired boy glanced at the second year as he caught the Ping-Pong ball that his doubles partner tossed to him. "Hm?"

"I recently heard a rumor that-"

Marui instantly stood up and threw the small object in his hand at the boy then innocently looked around. "By the way... where's 'Mura, Sanada, and Niou?"

Jackal laughed then pointed outside. "Yukimura is taking a walk and Sanada is relaxing in the hot springs. As for Niou..."

"He said something about the Internet." Yanagi paused to look at the clock. "And he should be back in about six seconds."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Ze-"

"Guys! You have to check this out-puri!" Niou ran in, robe and hair slightly rustled from his rush. He froze when he realized his team was staring at him. "What?"

"See? Told you."

"Yes you did, Yanagi, yes you did."

They laughed until the Trickster slammed something on the small coffee table in the middle of the room. Startled, the group turned to him to the anxious look on the boy's face.

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow at his partner's strange behavior. "Niou, is something the matter?"

"Wait, isn't that my laptop?"

"Not at all. I found the site that the Seigaku team has been gossiping about!" The boy replied, avoiding the data man's question.

Somewhat interested, Jackal closed his book and tossed it next to him. "What kind of site? Is it one of those Prince of Tennis fan sites?"

Niou smirked. "_Something_ like that. It's called..."

"..."

"Anytime now..."

"You ruined the dramatic moment-puri!"

The team glared at him as they shouted simultaneously. "Just tell us already!"

He flinched before opening the laptop somewhat dramatically. "It's called FanFiction-puri!"

"Fanfiction? What the heck is that?" Kirihara ran over to see, curiosity written on his face.

"Why does-? Ah, I almost forgot about Sadaharu's phone call." Yanagi moved to grab his notebook and flip some pages. "Last night he called saying that we should make sure to never let Yukimura and Sanada see a site called FanFiction."

Marui crawled over to join the second year by the laptop. "Why? What is it about?"

Yanagi was about to reply but was interrupted by Niou who coughed.

"I'll explain what it is. FanFiction is a site our fans writes whatever they want about us and-"

"Hey, Jackal, come check this out!" Marui motioned for the boy to join them as he ignored the 'acting smart' Niou. "These guys wrote some the most hilarious things about us!"

"Like what?"

"70% it is just about randomness."

"I never would have thought you'd ever say that word."

"You guys won't like what I found..."

Yagyuu stood over them with a questioning look. "I highly doubt it could be worse than when Marui sugar high, Jackal."

"Hey!"

The Brazilian shook his head. "These 'fanfics' made us gay."

Kirihara instantly paled as he crawled backwards away from the electronic device as if it was about to attack him. "Uso! You're kidding, right?"

Silence...

"Nooo! I'm not gay! I never was and never will be one of those homosexual freaks!" He backed himself against the wall, frozen, as he continued muttering: "I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay." like it was some sort of protective chant.

Niou smirked at the panicked state of his kohai. "Ah, the denial~"

"Stop pestering him, Niou."

"But, Yagyuu, he-"

The doubles pair squabble was interrupted by fits of laughter coming the rest of the team.

"What's so funny?"

Marui shook his head as he attempted to speak while laughing and trying not to choke on his gum. "You...Haha!"

"Me...?"

"Platinum Pair...Hahaha!"

"Marui, I can't understand you if you don't tell me straight out!"

Yanagi turned to the pair barely hiding his own laughter. "You guys make a lovely couple."

"Of cour-wait... What? Let me see that!"

Niou shoved the others out of the way making them fall over on top of each other like dominos. Being the Gentleman he is, Yagyuu _nicely_ pushed them aside and stared at the screen.

"I can't believe it. They really put us together and we're the Platinum Pair."

The Trickster stared at his partner wide eyed. "'I can't believe it'? 'I can't believe it'? That's all you have say? They made us gay for each other-puri!"

By this time the second year student had already escaped from the initial shock and smirked. "What now, Niou-sempai? Can't make any remarks about me, now can you?"

"Seaweed haired brat!"

"Creepy sadistic freak!"

Ignoring duo's fight, Yanagi and Marui each placed a hand on the Gentleman's shoulders and congratulated him.

"I'm sure you two will make a great pair. 100% positive."

"Just... don't go to rough on him. 'Mura-buchou won't be pleased if he-"

Marui was interrupted as he felt someone knock him back onto the floor. He glared up to see the blushing red face of the Trickster.

"Uresai-puri! Don't go saying stupid things like that!"

"Aww. Is Haru-chan embarrassed?"

"Haru-don't call me that!"

"There's no need to be shy about it! We all saw it coming~"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Niou countered, face flushed as he avoided looking at his purple haired partner.

"Who's in denial now, Niou-sempai?"

The five boys turned to see Kirihara standing before them with (what is to be believed to be) Yanagi's laptop. An arrogant grin formed on his lips as he flashes them the screen. "I hope Echizen (Echizen, Echizen, it's always Echizen, isn't it?) is able to comfort Yagyuu-sempai cause you, Niou-sempai, cheated on him-"

"As expected of the Trickster!" Marui taunted, taking a sip of his soda.

"-with Marui-sempai."

"Wait, _WHAT?_" Marui chocked on his drink as his slammed the now empty cup on the table.

"He's not lying! There are more than 100 fics on you two as a pair!" Jackal stated, eyes wide. "Marui, you're even paired up me, that Echizen kid, and Buchou."

"I'm what?" He banged his head on the table mumbling: "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm so going to die..."

"Think about it, at least Echizen doesn't have that sadistic-"

Kirihara covered the data man's mouth as the evil grin returned. "There's one more person that I forgot to mention, and I'm sure you'll be _EXCITED_ to know you're paired."

Marui looked up at his kohai, unsure whether he should look hopeful or scared. "Hai?"

A smile smiliar to their captian's and Seigaku's tensai crept onto Kirihara's lips. (Who knew he could do that?) His green eye's met with volly tensai's as 'smile' grew. "Hyotei's..."

"You don't mean-?"

"Akutagawa..."

"Don't you dare-!"

"J"

"Don't-"

"I"

"-say-"

"R"

"-that-"

"O"

"-name!"

"U!"

"Noooo!" The auburn haired banged his head on the table once more before paleling. "Fare thee well, cruel world! The only thing left in this life that I can trust is my sweet and precious gum! I know! I'll run away where my gum and I can live in peace! Wait, no! That crazy stalker fanboy will find me anyway! What do I do? I don't want to be stalked!"

The team sweatdropped at Marui's hysterical drama act. They sighed and the said boy began 'crying'.

_Iie data..._ Yanagi flipped through his notebook and started writing things down much to Jackal protests.

Ignoring his sobbing teammate, Niou snatched the electronic device from the second year ace. He moved his finger across the pad and he clicked on the Kirihara's name while making sure the laptop stayed put of the bit's reach. A cocky grin formed

"Ohhhh, Bakaya, are you sure you want to start the game? Puri~"

"Mochiron! I won't fall for your tricks, sempai!" Eyes flashed red at the challenge.

A smirk formed on the third year's lips. "Well then, I guess it's safe to say you haven't checked your own name-puri."

"My... own...?"

"Sou, sou! You couldn't have thought that our dear fans set you free from the _'sinfully wonderful world of yaoi'..._or did you-puri?"

"...Ann..."

"Hmmm. Tachibana's imouto? I see-puri. However, she's not the only one that's paired with you, now is she?"

"!"

Niou dodged as the younger sprang at him then turned back to the screen. "My, my, who would have thought that you'd have such feelings for us-puri!"

"No! It's not like that! It's the fans and their perverted minds!"

"There's no point in denying it now, Bakaya! After all, I'm sure you have a date with Sanada you have attend to-puri!"

The lead of Yanagi pencil snapped as the he, Yagyuu, and Jackal stared at up at them in surprise. They had a blank look on their faces.

"Uso..."

"Sanada's gay?"

"Actually, I can imagine them together."

"You have a point there."

The second year glared at them. "Well at least I'm not paired with you, sempai-tachi!"

"Joudan deshou-puri? You, the uke of the team, not paired with us?"

_Uke? What the hell is that? Some new kind of title? It sounds familiar… Where have I heard it before? _The smaller's face paled and green eyes widened. "You don't mean to say-?"

"Bingo!" The Trickster's grin grew—if possible—as he read of the pairs.

"You and me - Trick Pair - 74 fics"

Kirihara's eye visibly twitched. "Go drown in a lake!"

"Aww. I'm hurt-puri. We have more fics together than you do with Fukubuchou~"

_"What?"_

A silent smile told him exactly what he didn't wish to hear. "Now then..."

"Give me that!"

"Yadda~"

The third year dropped the laptop tripped over Kirihara's outstretched leg. The electronic device—which is still open—fell safely onto one of beanbag chairs spewed around the room. Tears of joy ran down the data man's cheeks like waterfalls as he moved to retrieve his possession and hug it tightly to his chest like it was the most important thing in the world—next to tennis and data notebook of course.

A glint could be seen in Marui's eyes as he grabbed the laptop from Yanagi's grasp. He shot a glare at Kirihara then glanced the screen before grinning.

_He... looks... like he made a pact with the great Devil himself..._

"Ne, Aya-chan, you really shouldn't provoke people, cause now I'll have my revenge!" Blowing a bubble, he ran his hand across the mouse pad epically making the rest of the crew sweatdrop. "You and Yanagi are paired with the rounded amount of 35 fics!"

**Bam!**

"Yanagi wake up! Yanagi!"

"Don't me that he fainted!"

"It seems that he gathered incorrect data!"

"N-nani? Bakana!"

"Sodaiyo! How did this happen?"

"It's the fans! He couldn't accurately predict the fans ideas!"

The said data man weakly raised an arm toward the ceiling. "My... data... My... precious data! How could you do this to me?"

"Yanagi!"

"Hang in there!"

Meanwhile, back with Kirihara and Marui...

"I hope you have a nice honeymoon with Yagyuu, Aya-chan!"

2-2

"Oh? What's this? You betray the team for Seigaku sadistic tensai? You must really have a thing for sadists, Marui-sempai!"

3-2

"I betray the team? Then what does that say about you? Are you sure you didn't make out with Echizen yet?"

3-3

"Ha! Me with that brat? I would of thought that you two would be watching the sunset and having sweets by now."

4-3

"Seeing that you're both arrogant and stubborn brats, I would have thought that you two would make an excellent pair!"

4-4

"Nani? I dare you to call me a brat again! Besides, Echizen and I can't be a pair if you two are already together!"

"Are you sure about that?" The volley tensai smirked. "I'd be more than happy to start a threesome with you."

"Oh hell no!"

4-5

"My, my, Aya-chan, so quick to make your decision! If you deny dating Niou, Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Echizen, and me—which I whole heartily agree to—then you really must be 'Mura-buchou's pet!"

4-6 - Game set and match to Marui

The defeated black haired boy glared at the volley tensai and was about to make some sort of smart mouth remark with he was interrupted by familiar demanding voice.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Sanada!"

"Fukubuchou!"

The said male raised an eyebrow as he entered the room, unsure whether or not he should question their strange shouting. Marui and Kirihara seemed to be arguing while Yanagi looked slightly pale. Yagyuu sat at the table with Niou standing next to him. Jackal was just simply fanning the data man. Sighing, he adjusted his robe and moved to get a soda from the vending machine. "Is Yukimura back?"

Moving the laptop out of the vice-captain's view, the group shook their heads. They each answered his question one at a time.

"He's"

"still"

"on"

"a"

"walk"

"-puri!"

Sanada nodded at their words—despite the weirdness. (He's probably used to it.) However, he didn't fail to notice that they hid something behind them. "What are you guys hiding?"

All eyes landed on Kirihara putting the younger boy in the spotlight.

"It's... Uh... Cake?"

The rest of the team faulted (anime style) at the second year's pathetic attempt at lying.

A glare was fixed onto them as the tall black haired boy walked up to them and pushed them aside to see the laptop. He almost got a glance at the screen but it was pulled away from him by Marui.

"Marui, what-"

Before he finish, a voice behind him spoke.

"You really shouldn't have looked, Sanada."

Sanada whirled to see Niou—who somehow attained a plastic bat—standing there posing like a model. He eyes widened. "How? You were right next to-" Looking back at the table, he saw Niou seated on it next to Marui and the laptop. "Wha-?" He turned back around to see Yagyuu in Niou's earlier place. Feeling agitated and annoyed, the vice-captain glanced back at the table to see Yagyuu there as well. Whirling around for the last time, his eyes met with Niou's—if it really was Niou's—in a stern glare. "Niou! Yagyuu!"

"Gomen, Fukubuchou, demo... Sayonara!"

"Nani?"

Niou raised the bat then aimed to hit him. Sanada grabbed it halfway. He opened his mouth to speak when someone hit him from behind, causing him to black out.

The team stared at their unconscious vice-captain before glancing at one another.

"Sooo, what should we do with him?"

"If he wakes up then he'll tell 'Mura-buchou what we're up to."

"It's bad enough that that we knocked him out. We're going to be in trouble for sure."

"Why don't we tie him up-puri?"

"Ohhh kinky! Hyotei would be so proud of you, Niou!"

"MARUI!"

"Shutting up."

"Guys! I found some rope-puri!"

The rest of group nodded to each other in silent mutual agreement. Grins drones on their lips as they stalked toward Sanada with Niou's rope in their hands.

They relaxed when they finished tying Sanada up and slumped down into the floor. Minutes of dead silence passed until the second year spoke up.

"That was close." Kirihara leaned onto the table and closed his eyes.

Jackal nodded. "Honestly, I don't how we're going to get out if this one."

_"That's cause you're not."_

The team grimaced at the angry tone of their now awake vice-captain.

"That was fast, Sanada." Yanagi coughed to hide his... 'fear'. "11.36 seconds faster than I originally expected."

A sharp glare.

Sweat rolled down their skin.

"200 laps when we return."

**"WHAT?"**

"Sanada!"

"It wasn't my idea!"

"Have mercy!"

Sanada tugged at his restraints as he ignored their desperate pleas. "You shouldn't have been on FanFiction in the-" He instantly shut his mouth when he realized his words.

"..."

"..."

"Ne, Sanada, how did you know we were on FanFiction?"

Silence.

"Could it be... that you already knew of its existence?

Silence.

Evil grins formed on their lips at the thought. Dark aura emitted from them making the vice-captain sweatdrop.

"Do you think he has an account?"

"We should take this chance to see who he's paired with!"

Sanada's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. "Don't you dare!"

Kirihara smirked. "Oh we dare!"

Jackal waved from them to come look at the screen of the laptop. "Check this out."

"RikkaiEmperSanGen?"

"I think we found his account~"

"Yamero!"

"Zettai ni, Gen-chan~" Marui and Niou replied sin-songingly.

_"You guys are so dead after this!"_

"..."

"!"

Yanagi glanced back at the tied up boy then back to the laptop. "Sanada, I never would have thought you'd be into such things. My data said there was only a 63% chance."

_That's more than enough!_

"Does this mean you're gay?"

"Seeiously? Then have you ever been to a gay bar?"

"Bakaya! He's 'not yet of age'-puri!"

"Sodaiyo, Bakaya!"

"Oi, oi, you guys might want to read this!"

"?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"!"

They turned away from the bright screen and faced the Rikkai Emperor. Their eyes were hidden in the shadow of their bangs. (Well, maybe not Jackal but he could just borrow Yagyuu's glasses. No, wait, I take that back. I can't imagine him in glasses especially Yagyuu's.)

"Sanada..."

"Naze?"

Tears carresed their cheek and their voice sounded shaky.

"How could you-puri?"

"You of all people!"

"With so many too!"

"What on earth made you form a relationship with that... that..."

"Pompous diva,"

"Stiff broom captain,"

"sadistic photographing tensai,"

"and lastly... with that..."

"freshman arrogant cocky tennis prodigy brat!"

_"I WHAT?"_

"Sodaiyo! You ditch us for them-puri! Apparently you guys are the OT5!"

"Wait, no! I-! It-!"

"There's no point in hiding it, Fukubuchou."

"We know all about your secret feeling for the 'adorably sexy little freshman' and his two teammates. Not to mention Hyotei's diva..."

Ignoring any protests and thrashing from the vice=captain, the rest of the group sat back down.

"Hey, there's some comedy bits in here to!"

"Heh, so Sanada actually does have humor."

"I don't think I've ever heard him laugh. What about you guys?"

"Nope."

"Zenzen."

"Iie."

"I don't think so-puri."

"Ummm. I saw him smile once..."

...

"EHHHHH?"

Kirihara covered his ears as the team bombarded him with questions. They simultaneously asked him whatever came to mind. After they finished, one question came out loud and clear.

"WHEN?"

Taking a deep breath then glaring at the elder boys, he shrugged. "Wakaranai. I just remember that he had a small smile when his was looking at a com...pu..ter..."

Eyes slowly turned to the laptop—which probably would have sweatdropped under their gazes—and they bolted for it.

"I'm looking first!"

"It's my laptop!"

"I need the blackmail I could get from it!"

"It was my idea!"

"Hand it over!"

After a few minutes of fighting, they ended up in a dog pile facing the laptop. Marui and Kirihara glared at each other as they leaned forward to read the screen. However, when they managed to read it, they came across something unexpectedly expected.

"'Sanada G. & Yukimura S.'"

"'Mura-buchou..."

"and Fukubuchou?"

"That's kind of..."

"Expected..."

"Uh-huh. I saw that coming yet... When I know it exists officially..."

"I'm not sure how to react..."

"..."

"Buchou..."

"Do you think he knows?"

Before they could say another word, a hand slammed the device shut. The two boys flinched the looked up the meet the 'pleasant' smile of their navy haired captain that seemed to be emitting murderous aura.

"What is it that I should know? Hmmm?"

"Well, you see..."

"There's this thing..."

The sickly sweet smile grew as the captain gripped their shoulders tightly. "Then how about you tell what exactly you boys are doing...?" Yukimura's eyes narrowed into a glare and the smile vanished but his grip on them never faultered. "Or rather, you should informing me on _why Sanada is tied up_?"

_It sounds kinkier coming from Buchou..._

"Well, we were talking-"

"-then the lights shut off-"

"-we..."

"Forget it." Yukimura sighed and released the tense shoulders of his teammates. He glanced down at the other four who seemed to be unhappy about having their faces stuffed in pillows. "Whatever. You are all banned from accessing that site (How did he know?) and if I ever find you on it again," eyes narrowed, "then you're running a week's worth of laps."

"Hai..."

~Later that night~

"Hey-puri! Take a look at this-puri!"

"Heehh, Buchou and Fuji, ka?"

"Pretty predictable. Don't you think, Marui-sempai, Niou-sempai?

"Totally!"

"This is just sick! They dare pair that Seigaku wobbly legs shaky girl with our Buchou!"

"Ne, maybe Echizen should just transfer to Rikkaidai."

"Eh? What do you say that?"

"See this?"

"Who would of thought that 'Mura-buchou would have thing for 'adorably sexy freshmen' - according to the fans - as well-puri."

"Do you think Fukubuchou and Echizen started a threesome with Buchou?"

"I never thought of that! That'd be an interesting thing to see! We have got to talk Echizen into transferring!"

"Oh hell no! It's bad enough that you put unwanted images in my head of the three of them!"

"Don't be like, Aya-chan, maybe they'll let you join them~"

"Uresai!"

"Ssshhhh!"

"Niou, Marui, Akaya, 100 laps for disturbing sleep!"

"Hai..."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Next <em>Dirty Mindsets of FanFiction - Hyotei<em>. **

**Questions? Poems? Words of love? Comments? lol~ Hope You Liked It!**


	3. Hyotei

**Finally! the final part to Discovering FanFiction! A few warnings though: there is a bit of OOCness though that'd be expected and there are sexual references. Now then! Everything thing that wasn't included in the first two chapters will show up here~!**

**Saa, Enjoy the Show...!**

* * *

><p><span>Dirty Mindsets of FanFiction – Hyotei<span>

~Summertime at Atobe's mansion, in the (so-called) backyard~

Atobe relaxed in chair under the shade of a purple umbrella. He adjusted his sunglasses and closed his eyes only to feel someone remove the shades a second later. Atobe's gaze formed a glare directed at the person who dared to disrupt his (beauty) nap. "Yuushi."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Konomi-sensei is furious. He's been yelling for us to get back to work." Oshitari handed the sunglasses back to his captain.

"Ore-sama does what Ore-sama wants to do." With that Atobe snatched the object back. "Tell him to use those Seigaku players and their brat."

"Buchou, what is with you and Seigaku?"

Atobe was silent for a moment then simply retorted, "They _are_ the main characters, so why shouldn't Ore-sama mention them?"

_*stare*_

"Ore-sama knows he's magnificent but it's rude to stare like that!"

"We don't believe you," Mukahi replied bluntly.

A sigh left the data man's lips as Kabaji came out with ice-cold drinks. "By the way, Atobe, why did you call us here?"

Atobe helped himself to some iced tea. "Ore-sama was practicing yesterday when Seigaku's-"

"I knew it!" Jirou shouted, coming out of nowhere. "Buchou does have an obsession with Seigaku! Personally I prefer Rikkaidai..."

_Yes. I'm sure you do! Where did you come from anyway__?!_

He thought for moment. "Then again, that Fuji guy is pretty cool too! And Echizen-!"

The others ignored him as he went into fan_boy_ mode.

"Anyway, as Ore-sama was saying... Ore-sama got a call from both Seigaku and Rikkaidai informing me to stay away from some plebian website called FanFiction! Ore-sama knows they're trying to hide something! So speak! Do any of you know what it is?"

Oshitari crossed his arms before leaning back into the chair. "I believe it's for fans to write what they what about their favorite books, movies, and animes."

"So literally fan fiction," observed the cap-wearing doubles player from his place in the pool.

"Heeeh, sounds fun!" Mukahi exclaimed clinging to the pool's edge. "Does that mean we're in there too?"

"Of course! We have to be!"

"No one can resist Ore-sama after all. All the episodes pertaining Ore-sama are very popular. In fact, Hyotei was suppose disappear after our loss but because we—_Ore-sama_—are—_is_—so loved, Konomi put us in again."

"Sugoi!"

To get his team's attention, the blue haired tensai cleared his throat then pulled out his portable laptop from the bag beside him, placing it gently on the table. It didn't take long for him to find the said site. "Actually, we take 15th place under the Anime/Manga category with 21,205 fanfics."

Shishido glanced over toward Oshitari with a skeptic look. "What's so great about this site?"

"Nothing particularly outstanding, if that's what mean."

"Fans would come at you with a murderous intent if they heard you say that."

"Fangirls love it. That, I know, is for sure."

Oshitari groaned as he rubbed his forehead in attempt to calm the oncoming headache. "Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?"

Mukahi hoisted himself out the water and excitedly made his over to his doubles partner. "Let me see!"

"If you want."

The said acrobatic was just about to look at the screen when something wet hit the back of his head. He whirled around to land his glare on Shishido, anger rising. "What was that for?!"

"For your immaturity. Who gives a damn about a site like that!"

"Aren't you curious about what they wrote?!"

"Are you stupid? It's just trash in the form of written fantasies. Nothing worthy."

"I think you just dug your own grave..."

"Shishido!" chided the said male's partner. "If you continue to say things like that than those very fangirls will pulverize you!"

Atobe smirked from his comfortable position in the plastic beach chair. "Ore-sama suggests you listen to your partner."

"You too?!"

"Hey! Hey! Look at this!" Mukahi exclaimed pointing at the sun-glared screen.

The brown-haired doubles player 'tch-ed'. He had forgotten about the guy.

"Did you find something interesting!" Jirou's eyes gleamed with sheer excitement as he bounded toward the maroon haired player and the laptop. "I wanna see!"

"Take a look!"

"Oh! These guys are geniuses!"

"Desshou?!"

Kabaji peeked over their shoulders and stared blankly at the words written in the screen. The other team members watched him and found themselves falling into shock upon hearing the quiet player laugh out loud.

"Oi, oi! Ka-kabaji—! He's—!" A surprised and pale Shishido shakily pointed at the said male.

"He's laughing!" Otori chuckled.

"The world's not going to end right?! Right?!"

"Just what on earth did he see?!"

Mukahi grinned mischievously. "Do you want to know?"

_"No!"/"Yes!"_

"Then I'll tell you!"

The diva raised an eyebrow before glancing over to his trusted vice-captain. "What do you think, Yuushi?"

In response Oshitari just let out a breath. "Probably just something foolish."

"Shishido and Otori are lovers with the name Silver Pair!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EH?!"

"Yes." Mukahi surmised with a nod. "These people were clever to see through your mask, Shishido."

"My ma—?! There's no such thing!" The said doubles player then chucked a ball at the acrobatic with a flustered expression.

Jirou was suffering from a laughing fit as he watched his furious teammate from the sidelines. "I never realized you were a tsundere!"

"That's because I'm not," Shishido deadpanned.

"Shishido, you could have simply told Ore-sama the truth. Ore-sama has nothing against your relationship," Atobe informed the latter, running his hand through his purplish hair for the millionth time that day.

"Buchou?!"

"Um, Shishido-senpai..."

"What is it, Choutarou?" he asked his partner, turning to face the silver-haired player, exasperated.

Bowing (mid-way due to the obstructive pool water), the younger replied, "Please take good care of me."

"Oi! Choutarou! Not you too!"

Chuckling, the vice-captain eyed the boy currently in the center of attention and adjusted his glasses, letting the rim gleam in the light. "Silver Pair—how suiting."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" With an irritated glare, Shishido removed himself from the chlorine water and strode over to the group surrounding the table. "There's no such thing!"

"You're blushing!"

"Am not!" He snatched the device away from the neuroleptic and acrobatic, aiming to close the Internet window. Something interesting caught his eye and he froze, figures inches away from the keys. "Well now, look at we have here."

"What did you find?" asked Otori as he leaned over the pool's edge.

"You're quite the player, _vice-captain_!" A condescending look breached the face of the pissed third year. "I never would have guessed! You must be a pervert as well."

"_WHAT__?!_ Explain, Shishido!" roared the said tensai with a glare.

Smirking, Shishido obediently set down the laptop and approach the other, fingers counting off each name as he listed them. "Sanada Genichirou. Hirakoba Rin. Akutagawa Jirou. Fuji Syuusuke. Echizen Ryoma. Niou Masaharu. Kikumaru Eiji. Amane Hikaru. Atobe Keigo. Last but not definitely not least, Mukahi Gakuto."

Everyone turns a shocked pale.

Stone Silence.

Each individual reaction: (Multiple times)

Jirou: "Uso! Hirakoba Rin?! I can't believe you!"

Mukahi: "Sanada... Amane... Niou... Arg!. My mind has been scarred!"

Atobe: "Ore-sama?! You tried to make a move on Ore-sama?!"

Jirou: "Yay! Fuji-kun and Echizen-kun! Sugoi!"

Kabaji: "...?...!..."

Mukahi: "Kikumaru Eiji... Just hearing that makes me feel pissed! I won't lose!"

Otori: "You move quite fast, fukubuchou."

Shishido: "Can't believe you made a move on your own teammates though."

Atobe: "..." ＜—for once, is speechless

Oshitari: "Lies! It's all just in your head!"

Otori clapped his hands together in conclusion. "Out of all the possible pairings, I think you and Mukahi-sempai work out the best!"

"You even have an official name!"

"Name?"

"Yeah. It even suits you two! Ne, _*Dirty Pair_?" *said in English

"Dir-?!"

"Speaking of which," interrupted the red-haired acrobatic, "I don't get it."

"Get what?" questioned the lazy player.

Mukahi turned to his partner, a small pout gracing his lips. "How come we don't have kinky pet names for each other?"

The vice-captain had a spit take moment and choked on the outdoor air. "What the hell are you going on about, Gakuto?

"Well doesn't those two Seigaku players give each other pet name? All we have is the title Dirty Pair!" he replied with a pout.

Oshitari groaned and mumbled, "Figured."

"You don't think..." The acrobatic turned to his partner with teary eyes. "...Sensei loves them more than us?!"

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?!" Shishido shouted, annoyed.

"How could I not?!"

Jirou tip-toed toward the object known as a laptop and fiddled with the filters. A large grin spread across the boy's as he shouted, "Sugoi!" He rushed over to where Atobe and Oshitari were sitting and stared at them with sparkling eyes.

The rest of the group fell silent, unsure if they should ask what he was so excited about. Mukahi took the chance to make his exit and jumped into the pool. Otori dodged incoming water and pushed against the edge and toward a floaty which he happily sat on. Meanwhile the others continued their odd staring contest with orangish haired player.

"And?" Atobe asked, taking a sip of the cooled soda. "Did you see something useful?"

"Useful? It's beyond useful! It's awesome! They paired me up with really strong players! Even you, buchou!"

"How is that useful?!"

That caused the captain to fault (anime style) and choke on the iced tea. "O-Ore-sama?! It's true Ore-sama is powerful but that will never happen!"

"It's possible."

"Sou ne, I can actually see it."

The narcissistic captain glared. "Whose side are you on?!"

"Guess what!" interrupted the lazy singles player, "I'm paired with Echizen and Marui!"

Team's reactions Part Two:

Shishido: "I knew you were going to say that!"

Oshitari: "You got paired with Echizen as well? What persistent fans."

Mukahi: "I can't tell if you're excited about being paired with Echizen or Marui."

Otori: "You and Marui-san look good together, sempai, and Echizen-kun suits you well."

Kabaji: "Usu."

Mukahi: "Being paired with Echizen, huh? I bet there isn't much action, is there... The two probably would just sleep."

Atobe: "..." ＜—currently venting his irritation by staring at himself using a hand mirror

"That aside, what other pairings are there?" Oshitari asked, in attempt to prevent the conversation from going in the wrong direction.

"That's a good question," Otori voiced. "We haven't seen the rest of the pairings for Mukahi-sempai, Buchou, and myself. Also, we have yet to see what's in store for Kabaji."

The brown-haired double player inwardly facepalmed. "Why the hell are we even discussing this?! It's stupid!"

"Language," chided Otori.

The acrobatic stared blankly at the other male. "What colorful vocabulary you have there."

"Shut up!"

"Kabaji, ka?" Mukahi relaxed on his back in the water. "He doesn't seem like the type to be in a relationship. Who is paired with him, I wonder."

"Atobe, for starters," Oshitari provided, ignoring the fuming captain. "And let's see here..."

"Jeez, buchou, you're popular."

"Of course Ore-sama is!"

The blue haired doubles player ignored them. "There's a couple of fics where he's partnered with Dan-"

"Dan?!" shouted the acrobat. "As in Dan Taichi?!"

Shishido did a double take. "Eh?! Isn't that the boy that follows that delinquent around?"

"I remember him!" The silver-haired player informed, nodding.

"-Taichi,-"

"I knew it!" the acrobatic pumped a fist into the air.

"-a few with Jirou,-"

"Wah~ Really?"

"-one with Echizen Ryoma,-"

"Echizen again?" muttered Shishido.

"-and finally, one with Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Jirou gave the stoic team member a thumbs up. "Nice! You got paired with Seigaku's captain!"

"I honestly don't see how that works."

"I don't see how any of them work!"

"The mind of a fangirl is a frightening thing," Otori agreed calmly, adjusting his position on the floaty. "I wonder who else they put me with...?"

Shishido grimaced at his partner's words. "That question should be taboo itself."

"I want to know the rest of mine too!" piped up the maroon haired male from the pool's rim.

"Ore-sama as well."

"Heeeeh, ja, let's do buchou last!" Jirou shouted.

"As they say 'save the best for last'!"

"Atobe's is going to be amusing, don't you think?"

"Ore-sama agrees."

A long sigh left the vice-captain's lips. "Getting started..." Eyes scanned the screen as he changed the filters. "Otori has... Hiyoshi."

"Hiyoshi?" Mukahi repeated, mind picturing the said boy and the tall second year in liplock.

Atobe looked thoughtful. "It seems possible."

The brown-haired doubles player reached over the table and grabbed his drink before looking at the others with a smirk. "Too bad he isn't here to hear this."

"Otori, you also get paired Atobe and Echizen."

"Really? That's great!"

"Choutaru, do you understand what the heck you are saying?!"

"Ore-sama's prowess is getting dangerous..."

"Echizen again, ka? Konomi-sensei must've put him in the wrong school."

Oshitari shook his head at the team's words. "There's also Niou Masaharu, Kikumaru Eiji, Mizuki Hajime, and a few others which are better unnamed. Other than that I must say I'm impressed; you as Silver Pair has quite the popularity."

Reactions Round Three:

Shishido: "Please tell those listed people are just crack fics!"

Atobe: "Silver Pair is that popular?"

Mukahi: "Who tops?"

Shishido: "Wha-?!"

Otori: "How fascinating. They're truly interesting people! I wonder how it happened."

Jirou: "Eh? They're not fun!"

Mukahi: "Wait, did you say 'Kikumaru Eiji'?! Damn! That sneaky cat!"

Atobe: "As long as you're in good hands..."

Kabaji: "..." ＜—drinking his juice

Oshitari: "What a headache."

"Wait a moment!" Shishido exclaimed, slamming his cup against the table. "I just realized that all the pairings are homosexual pairings!"

"I applaud you for using such big words!" Teased the acrobatic as a clap resound in the large... backyard. "Though I must say I'm impressed; it only took you (approximately) ten minutes to figure that out."

"Shishido slow!"

"Will you two just shut up?!"

The tall second year sweatdropped. "Come now, the fact that they're making us gay aside-"

"'Aside'?! 'Aside' you say?! It's a big deal!"

The diva grinned. "But isn't this a dream come true for you, Shishido?"

"It's not!"

"Moving on..." the navy haired male fiddled with the filters once more. "Gakuto, I had a feeling the fans were going to pair you with these people."

"Don't tell me I have Echizen Ryoma too?!"

"Actually, you don't." ＜—bluntly

"What?!"

"Doesn't that make Mukahi the only Hyotei member who doesn't have Echizen as a pair?!"

"You're right!"

Oshitari nodded in agreement. With the knowing fact that he wanted to get this over with, in mind, the vice-captain hurriedly listed of the names he read on the screen. "Hiyoshi and a few with Atobe."

"..."

"...That's it?"

"Yup. Pretty much, though there some interesting friendship fics with some others."

"...Okay but for romance...that's it?"

"That's it."

Silence.

Then... Mukahi exploded.

"What the hell?! Why is it that Yuushi has over nine while I get three?! How is that fair?! That's cruel, fans, that's just cruel! And Eiji! He probably has more than me, doesn't he! My acrobatic play is better than his so why is that?! Where is the justice in this?!" He panted, catching all the air he just lost.

"If it helps, the number of your fics reach over 370."

"Really?! Then all can be forgiven."

_It's best to keep silent about our numbers..._

The narcoleptic practically doubled over in laughter. Catching his breath he spoke, "Now it's Buchou's turn!"

"Sou ne, it is, isn't it?"

Mukahi moved to take a quick peek at the screen before going back into the pool. "I said you were popular before but let me change that... You're not just popular—You're freakishly popular!"

"What?! Why is that? His attitude is worse than that shrimp Echizen!"

"Hey!" ＜—he thinks it's the other way around

"Ready, Atobe?"

The said male sat up right with a smirk. "Bring it. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

"Wait, since when did this become a competition?!" the brown-haired doubles player paled, reaching toward his teammates weakly.

A gleam reflected off the tensai's glasses as he went into battle mode. "First off is Ryuuzaki Sakuno!"

"Oi, Oshitari, why are you joining them?!"

"Heh, that girl is unworthy of Ore-sama!"

"Go buchou!"

Jirou stepped alongside the vice-captain, joining him in his own battle stance. "Yukimura Seiichi~ It's a good choice! I'd support you!"

"Why thank you, Jirou."

"Buchou, doesn't this make you an M?"

"Wha-?! Ore-sama is not and never will be, an M!"

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"...Cross my heart..."

"There! You paused! You hesitated!"

"Of course! What kind of person would hope to die?!"

Jirou clapped his hands together, disrupting the oncoming fight. "Ne, our teammates aside... Are there any other pairings for him?"

"Pfft. Of course there is!"

Otori slipped off the floaty and pulled himself out of the water, calmly joining the two who stood ready to battle. "Ah! You're with Tezuka-san!"

"Tez-Tez-Tezuka?! Ore-sama is?!"

"Hidoi yo!" Jirou cried. "Even though we suspected it all this time, why didn't you just come clean to us?!"

"Suspected?!" Atobe repeated, unsure how to describe the foreboding feeling inside him.

Shishido looked away. "I can't believe it." ＜—he joined anyway

"Ore-sama has no feelings for-"

A sad expression came over the tall second year. "We trusted you!"

"Wait! You got it all wrong!"

"Is that right?" Oshitari eyed his captain. "If you're truly not with Tezuka, it must be true that you're with Fuji!"

"What?! That sadist?! Ore-sama prefer not to be within five meters of that guy!"

"Hmmm." Mukahi stared. "Usotsuki."

"Did you just call Ore-sama a liar?!"

"Then you really are an M!"

"No!"

"You lied! It's time to die!" Mukahi shouted, pointing at Atobe accusingly.

The blue haired tensai silence the group with a cough and locked gazes with the narcissistic diva. Silence. "Sanada Genichirou!"

Gasps were heard as the name left the male's lips.

"Atobe," Shishido spoke up, surprisingly calm, "so you truly were two-timing your Seigaku lovers."

"Wouldn't it actually be triple-timing?"

"Two-timing? Triple-timing? Stop making things up!" he growled.

"I see!" The orangish haired tensai snapped his finger in some kind of recognition and realization. "So that's why Buchou kept visiting Rikkaidai!"

"Naruhodo."

"Sanada is merely a worthy opponent. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Your dreams probably say otherwise."

"Mukahi!"

"Well either way it doesn't matter to me," Oshitari stated. "In the end you accomplished the impossible."

Other than the captain, all the other members of the Hyotei tennis team (including Kabaji?!) gazed at their vice-captain with curious starry eyes.

A smirk formed on his lips as he explained his words, "You take part in not just threesomes but also a sixsome called the OT6!"

"Five?! Those plebian fans stuck Ore-sama with _five_ other guys?!"

"Yukimura Seiichi. Sanada Genichirou. Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fuji Syuusuke. And best of all-"

_These names-!_

The smirk became a wicked grin (this tensai is a sadist too?!) as his lips mouth the final name, "Echizen Ryoma."

Atobe paled. "That... That... That brat!" He glared at the electronic device (if looks could kill...) and plotted its demise. "They dared to even consider Ore-sama falling for him!"

"Actually," voiced the silver-haired player, "I think you suit Echizen-kun the most."

"Agreed! Both if you are incredibly arrogant! Royals of the Royals: the Royal Pair!"

"Sometimes you and Echizen are like a squabbling newlywed couple. Or maybe a cat and dog suits your situation better?"

Atobe glared—_hard_.

"Ohhh, nice play, Yuushi!" Mukahi shouted from the pool's edge, giving his friend a thumb's up.

"I do my best."

Shishido whistled as he glanced at the total number of fics under the said couple's names. "About 300! Man, Buchou, you sure know how to pick 'em."

A fierce blush threatened their captain's cheeks as he stood there unusually speechless.

"You know, if you like Echizen this much then all you have to do is transfer him to Hyotei. Otori would love the company after you graduate. (Though that will never happen.)"

Mukahi got out of the pool and joined his team once more. He scrolled down then stopped as he read the summary to one if the fics. "Heeeh, it seems Buchou is Echizen's knight in shining armor."

Atobe's eyes widened and he moved to snatch away the laptop but was stopped by Kabaji who, in turn, ignored the orders given to him.

_He must be curious after all..._

Otori took a sip of his newly acquired lemonade. "What do you mean by that, Sempai?"

"A lot of these fics have Echizen being betrayed by his beloved team then running into our captain's arms." The red-head explained gesturing to Atobe who simply glared back. "And he comes here for... support, I guess."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "Then Atobe and Echizen-"

"Fall in love. Bingo!" Clapping his hands together, he smiled. "However, the fun doesn't end there!"

"Really?!"

"There's more?!"

"This is so much fun!"

"Fun?! How is this fun?!" Atobe growled, wishing he could stop them before they could continue ripping away his pride and dignity.

"Words can't even describe how much fun this is!"

"Oi, Mukahi, what did you mean be by more?"

"Did they do _'it'_?"

The said boy grinned. He turned and moved so he was an inch away from the diva. "It must tough for you...with Echizen like that..."

Jirou blinked. "What are talking about?"

"Why...?"

"You're smiling so it can't be something bad, right, sempai?" Otori watched the upperclassmen in wonder.

"Just what are you blabbing about?" Atobe asked, their staring competition coming to a stalemate.

"Omedetou," Mukahi congratulated. "I think you'll make a great father!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"WHAT__?!__"_

"Sou, sou," the acrobat replied with a knowing nod, "the fans call it Mpreg. Male pregnancy." ＜—he feels smart

Atobe paled. He paled to the point where white sheets no longer looked white. His worst fears had just come true, thanks to the scary people known as (plebian) fangirls.

"You must be good in bed for such a thing to happen."

"You lie! Guys can't get pregnant!" Shishido retorted.

"Think again," Oshitari inquired, "this is coming from the world of fanfiction. All the power rests in the hands of the writers."

Otori smiled. "A child from buchou and Echizen-kun? I want to see it! It's be so cute!"

"Chou-Choutarou, you're aware of what you just said just now, right?"

"Eh? But it would be cute, wouldn't it? It'd probably have a permanent arrogant expression on its face..."

Just a second after Otori finished, Atobe slipped from Kabaji's gripped. Quickly, he grasped one of the drinks and dumped the contents onto the device, causing it to sizzle and crackle. The viewable sparks made the vice-captain go white.

"Atobe! You owe Yuushi another laptop!"

"Oh, that was his? Sorry. Ore-sama didn't know."

_Liar!_

"You destroyed it! You ruined it! You broke it! My favourite laptop!"

"Ore-sama is not so destructive!" Atobe paused for a moment to think then soon continued with a smirk. "Ore-sama didn't break it, just merely put it out of its misery!"

"Maybe so but now that so-called misery landed on me!" Oshitari somewhat calmly approached his captain and grabbed his arm. "We're getting a new one now." He then ignored Arobe's protests and dragged into the house with Kabaji's help.

"Yuushi's scary when he's pissed!"

"I want to see what happens next!"

With that both the acrobatic and the narcoleptic trailed after the three.

The silver-haired second year sighed. "Well then, I guess it's going to end there today." He picked up the glasses and started toward the door, stopping to glance and his friend. "Are you coming?"

"Nah. I'll stay out here for a while longer."

"Okay. Don't get burned." With that Otori left.

When the door finally shut, Shishido pumped a fist into the warm air with a gleeful expression that was accompanied waterfalls of joyous tear. _Yes! I survived! They didn't notice that we failed to look at the rest of my pairings!_

_Vzzzt!_

Smiling, he pulled out his phone and opened the new message:

**To: Shishido**

**From: the diva**

**Shishido, we forgot to look at yours. Doing it tomorrow. Be there!**

The smile fell.

_DOOM_

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Haha, what are <em>your<em> opinions? Ok well with this complete I have an announcement to make: _a close friend of mine has talk me into doing 'discovering fanfiction' fics for other animes_! So if you have any suggestions let me know in a review or PM! Suggestion given to me thus far: Kuroko no Basuke, FMA, and Inuyasha.**


	4. More!

**Fan-what?**

**_'Discovering FanFiction'_**** suggestions:** (in order of popularity)

_More PoT_  
><em>Kuroko no Basuke<em>  
><em>One Piece<em>  
><em>Katekyo Hitman Reborn<em>  
><em>Durarara!<em>  
><em>Pandora Hearts<em>  
><em>Code Geass<em>  
><em>Fruits Basket<em>  
><em>OHSHC<em>  
><em>Naruto<em>  
><em>07-Ghost<em>  
><em>Ghost Hunt<em>  
><em>D. Gray-man<em>  
><em>FMA<em>  
><em>Inuyasha<em>

Ok so remember I said I'm going to do more fanfics in which the characters discover this very site? Well here is the list of suggestions given to me. The top 5 were suggested 3+ times, 6-10 2 times, and the last 5 were suggested once. If anyone has any more sugestions lemme know! REMINDER: this is soley humor! Het/Yaoi/Yuri will be mentioned! *grins evilly* And so much more~!  
>Currently: I don't know if I'm going to more PoT but for now I'm working on "discovering fanfiction" fics for Kuroko no Basuke (3-4 chaps) and One Piece (2-3 chaps). Since One Piece has soooooo many characters the "discovery" is going to take place early on in the series, but don't worry, it's after they entered the Grand Line! As for Tetsuya's crew it takes place...somewhere around Daiki's appearance or something like that... Well you know what I mean!<p>

I hope you guys will like them!

Till then,  
>Crimsion<p> 


End file.
